


fill mine eyes

by artsycat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiRuki Month 2017, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: the first time ichigo see’s rukia naked, he comes in his pants.





	fill mine eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for @ichirukimonth week 3 prompt; smut.  
> cw: nsfw

the first time ichigo see’s rukia naked, he comes in his pants.

he can’t help it, really; the sight of rukia’s naked skin glistening in the moonlight would be enough to send anyone over the edge. and it doesn’t help that ichigo’s face is red and hot and all that comes stumbling out of his mouth are half awkward apologies and a suggestion that maybe they should try again next time.

ichigo thinks,  _great, what a mood-setter i am._

he expects a scoff; a scathing remark or a rebuttal. what he doesn’t expect is a hearty laugh and twinkling violet eyes, with rukia clamping her hand against her mouth, kneeling forwards. he clearly see’s the razor sharp outline of her shoulder blades, vibrating with the thrum of her laughter, her hair covering the entirety of her face. finally, she looks up.

“rukia, i swear if you laugh again- “

and ichigo’s spoke too soon, and rukia’s there on the bed, dying of laughter and usually, he doesn’t mind her laugh. actually, if anything, ichigo is in complete awe of rukia’s laughter; it sort of resembles her in a way, childlike and playful.

but in this moment right now, all he feels is complete and utter mortification.

a while later, when rukia’s all done with her performance, she flops down besides ichigo whose face is buried within the soft texture of the pillows. if his embarrassment is apparent, which ichigo doesn’t doubt that it is, rukia doesn’t comment on it, and instead brings about her hands on ichigo’s naked back; rubbing soothing circles and occasionally scraping her nails lightly - an act that ignites a fire in ichigo’s stomach much more quickly than any kiss could ever do.

“oh ichigo,” rukia says, and suddenly she’s sitting right on his back, and ichigo is sure his face is completely red, and he feels his palms getting sweaty and - fuck he’s so nervous and rukia is  _naked_  on his back and all he wants to do is just die. he’s so happy and all he wants to do is throw up and die.

the atmosphere has changed in the past two minutes. rukia is no longer laughing and smiling, instead there is something about the way she touches him and he wonders - not for the first time - if she’s always wanted him, the way he’s always wanted her.

there are kisses; soft and pliant at first. rukia’s mouth moves from ichigo’s ear to the back of his neck, trailing towards his shoulder blade, and suddenly, her mouth becomes urgent. needy. her hands move up and down his entire back, the flames burning and roaring within ichigo and he’s overcome - by her, by desperation, and he flips them over.

the need is back, and ichigo watches rukia; her heavy breathing, her flushed face, that  _look_  in her eyes. he thinks he might just come again.

he doesn’t though, and rukia’s hands are shaky as she brings them up towards his face and brings him down for a kiss. this kiss is entirely different from the ones they usually share. there is a strange sort of intimacy within it that has nothing to do with the fact that they’re both completely naked. it’s strange, intimate, and secret. special. it’s a kiss ichigo will never forget.

but when his mouth presses against rukia’s wet and hot sex, and rukia’s back arches up and breathes his name like a prayer; ichigo thinks that no,  _this_  is something he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> please review!


End file.
